Wellbores or boreholes may be drilled to, for example, locate and produce hydrocarbons. During a drilling operation, it may be desirable to evaluate and/or measure properties of encountered formations, formation fluids and/or formation gasses. An example property is the phase-change pressure of a formation fluid, which may be a bubble point pressure, a dew point pressure and/or an asphaltene onset pressure, depending on the type of fluid, in some cases, a drillstring is removed and a wireline tool is deployed into the wellborn to test, evaluate and/or sample the formation, formation gas and/or formation fluid. In other cases, the drillstring may be provided with devices to test and/or sample the surrounding formation, formation gas and/or formation fluid without having to remove the drillstring from the wellbore. Some formation evaluations may include extracting a core sample from the sidewall of a wellbore using a hollow coring bit. Testing/analysis of the extracted core may then be performed downhole and/or at the surface to assess the formation from which the core sample was extracted.